


Driver, roll up the partition please

by Smol_Frozen_Scholar



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fingering, Grinding, HighSpecs, Light Bondage, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Smut, also some promptis could be hinted at, and by scenery, and teasing towards noctis, i mean iggy in a suit and getting active in a car, iggy in a suit, just thought i'd start something, mostly listened to a song and went with the scenery, smut doesn't come until next chapter though, some mom!iggy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Frozen_Scholar/pseuds/Smol_Frozen_Scholar
Summary: Noctis hopes Ignis can unwind at a party and his hopes do come true when a certain mercenary shows up. Ignis and Aranea learn a few things about each other during the car ride home and leads to the advisor truly unwinding for the evening when the topic of 'handcuffs' comes up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a set up for the on-coming storm. But really enjoyed the beginning dialogue and decided it deserved its own chapter. Smut will come later this week. :) Thank you for reading. Also, my apologies for some odd-phrasing and mistakes as English is not my only language.

Now, Ignis Scientia was not one to dress to entice; at times, it was simply a happy accident.

Noctis fiddled with the black bowed fabric hanging beneath his collar, betwixt between calling the article ‘genius’ and ‘trickery’ for being dubbed such an essential for gentlemen to don. Never too far, his trusted advisor made his way over to his liege upon hearing yet another sigh of frustration.

“Is my Prince truly having such a fuss over a simple piece of fabric?” an low-bound accent teased, its owner smirking as he swatted the annoyed younger hands away and took over.

Noctis rolled his eyes and surrendered. “This _thing_ is anything _but_ simple, Specs. Though, of course, you would claim it so, being a genius and all,” he said, looking down once the other had finished his quick work. “Thanks.”

“No need to,” Ignis replied, stepping away to return to his own preparations. “And frankly, I beg to differ with my being a genius. It is simply an essential that must be learned. Although, with you being a prince, however, it is surprising that it wasn’t a _necessity_ for you to learn,” the advisor teased with a side-glance and brow, slyly turning from the gentle punch the other made to his shoulder.

“Oh shut up now,” Noctis laughed, squaring up to the man briefly and shoving him away. “You did go to a school for the gifted, Iggy, don’t try and dodge the fact that you are a genius. Also...are you saying I’m stupid for not mastering the bowtie by now?”

“No, no... I would be floored to call Royalty such a word,” Ignis chided and drew to a brief silence with the mirror, “just ‘spoiled’.”

Noctis openly laughed at the jab. Iggy was certainly in a cheery mood tonight. While he often made puns and small teases at the prince, it was rare and replaced with a tailored seriousness. Ignis was his right hand man after all, so the man has likely kept himself and comments on a short leash and tightly wound most of his life. At least now he could unwind somewhat with Noctis and the gang now. It was a nice sight to see and if there was a chance for Ignis to do so, Noctis and the others encouraged it.

“Call me ‘spoiled’ all you want, but know that you had just as big of a hand in it as everyone else. You practically raised me at times.” There. The prince was satisfied with the precarious knot and fetched his cuff-links, raising them. “At least I can do these though. I’m not completely helpless.”

Ignis pursed his lips while he buttoned his black vest of satin and discreet velvet. “No, not completely. You are looking forward to this party then? Last week, you appeared a bit hesitant at the invitation.”

Always ever-watchful Ignis was. Noctis shook his head. “Caught me at a bad time. Was more concerned with chores than the party was all it was. Actually excited to go to be honest; might be a good way to relax and unwind from the past few months. Plus, no speeches. A big plus,” he laughed.

The other smiled, fetching his jacket and watch. “Quite the positive indeed.”

Noctis turned to the other, arranging his cuffs while the other shrugged on a jacket. “How about you. Looking forward to the party as well? We’re taking a car and driver, so you can even have a drinks yourself if you wanted to.” And hopefully would, Noctis thought.

The ashen-blond slowed somewhat at the suggestion and smiled half-heartedly. “Self-indulgence isn’t really one of my priorities. But, perhaps, I may have a drink to enjoy the time with.”

“Well, it’s a party, Ignis. Maybe indulge yourself a little more than usual to make it fun, okay?” Noct suggested and patted the man’s arm before fetching the blue brocade vest from his bedroom, giving Ignis the private chance to blink in astonishment. Or perhaps it was a state of being stunned.

“...Alright then. I’ll have fun then. Though, do know that our definitions of ‘fun’ greatly differ, Noct. And that I _have_ had fun in the past at previous engagements.”

“Yeah? That’s great. Then have more fun at this engagement,” Noct commanded coyly from the other room, finishing off his jacket and watch before coming back to spritz some cologne on. “Come on. Prompto and Gladio are likely going to be here soon in the car.”

Ignis took an abashed breath and glanced at the prince. “Now, I am _not_ the culprit who would make us late, thank you. Throughout my years, I’ve either arrive on-time or early. You, on the other hand, are a pot calling the kettle black.”

“Whatever,” Noctis said, passing the other their own cologne and patting his shoulder. “Just hurry up. Don’t want to miss anything.”

“Alright, alright,” Ignis sighed, applying the fragrance to his neck and wrist. If only Noct could show half as much enthusiasm in other things, like eating vegetables or cleaning. Honestly...

But he soon followed the prince out the door, taking care to ensure he grabbed the other’s keys and charger that were overlooked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. A very long addition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the main event. Think this became more slow-burn than originally intended. And longer. Like, a lot longer. But hopefully this makes up for the short and teasing first chapter. As always, English is not my only language. Anyone else encounter that weird thing where you know how to say something in one language and when you go to translate it into the other, it becomes a weird, awkward mess that actually can't be translated? Yeah, that's me every day.

Listening to the usual banter between Prompto and Noctis, Ignis sat and crossed his arms, half-listening and half-calculating their driver and route. He’d grown used to control and driving that he felt somewhat off not in the driver’s seat and sitting sideways in the moving vehicle. Of course the other three did not mind the pampering in the slightest, but Gladio could tell in the careful eye he kept on Ignis that the man was on edge.

“Hey,” he boomed gently, nudging the other with his knee and offered a beer. “Relax a bit, will you? Driver’s gonna get us there in one piece.”

Ignis waved the drink away and huffed. “Not doubting that; simply habit. And I am relaxed, thank you very much.” Gods, was he really that tense?

The Shield raised a bemused look, unconvinced and countered with an expensive wine in his next move. Scentia was a strategist; surely he knew what Gladio was trying to do. “Because relaxed is monitoring like a guard dog with its hackles half-up, right. Come on, Iggy. And did you really have to wear your gloves tonight?” he asked, gesturing to the articles while Iggy accepted the glass.

Apparently tonight was his critique, he thought, sipping the wine as Prompto and Noctis turned and glanced like a pair of chocobo younglings at his signature gloves, Prompto’s tie loose just enough to just to prickle Ignis. “They are a necessity,” he explained.

“Sure, I mean, if you’re a butler,” Prompto chattered and met the parental emerald gaze. “Which you aren’t. You’re an advisor, Ignis. And a guest. Althooough, you still look good enough for a picture; stay like that for a second.”

The other two smiled while the blond brought out his camera, Ignis smoothing out his trousers and adjusting a glove slightly. “Ah, you did bring your camera, Prompto,” the advisor commented, staying still for the well-lit picture before turning to Gladio and Noctis with a pointed look. “Now why doesn’t he get chastised for bringing his item?”

The prince rolled his eyes, chuckling. “Because a camera is fitting for a party, Specs. Just promise us you’ll have some fun. Deal?”

“Fine,” he surrendered, deciding to end the argument now rather than have it transpire for the entirety of the evening, something that would certainly not be fun. Feeling the car come to a halt, he turned to glance through the tinted windows. “Ah, well would you look at that.”

“Here in one piece,” Noctis declared, flashing a grin at the lights and people. “Come on, lets go have some fun.”

Prompto leaped in front, camera still out and ready. “Right behind ya, buddy!”

Gladio shook his head, smoothing out his jacket over his collared shirt. “Tsk. Kids.”  
“Indeed. Let’s hope they stay out of trouble and keep the peace,” the advisor added with a small smile.

Gladio nodded and let Ignis leave first, shaking his head and glad the boys viewed the Shield as the ‘fun parent’. While he thought he was anything but a parental figure, at least he wasn’t ‘mom’.

****

The party took place at an old relic recently updated for events and gatherings, the stone walls adorned with electric lights, chandeliers, and blessed indoor plumbing to create the rustic yet -what was the word, Prompto had used- hipster vibe while the DJ played music from atop the balcony. It was a rather lovely atmosphere, appealing both to the young and old-hearted.

“Guys! Come over here by the trees! I want to grab a selfie before we head in,” the photographer begged, already herding Iggy to follow the rest of the group. “Alright, everyone say ‘chocobros’!”

“Chocobros.”

Shutter clicked and Prompto toggled back to look at it, giving the group a pleased thumbs up. “Awesome! Alright, let’s head go! Noct, this kind of looks like the setting for-”

“-Dude, it totally does! Could totally picture Conner climbing the walls,” the prince laughed, following the blond elbow-to-elbow into the venue.

An advisable brow rose. “They best not attempt to scale the walls themselves.” Oh so help him Six if the two did.

Gladio clapped him on the back. “Hey, now, give them some credit. They aren’t that stupid.”

“Gladio. Ignis,” a voice greeted and the two turned to see Cor, prompting a salute from Ignis. “No, no. Please, Ignis. It’s a party.”

The advisor nodded, relaxing. “Of course.”

“What brings you here, Cor?”

The older man smiled curtly. “Leisure. Can’t one relax without warranting reason?”

The Shield raised his hands, nodding. “Say no more, say no more.”

“Say, Gladio. Would you mind coming with me briefly? There’s something I’d like to discuss with you,” he said, smiling to Ignis. “It’ll only be for a moment.”

Ignis already gave a parting bow. “We’re not joined at the hip. Keep him for as long as you like.”

Leaving the two, Ignis made his way to the second floor in an effort to trace Prompto and Noct’s whereabouts and picked up another drink. There, he thought, he’s had more than one and met his liege’s orders. Watching the party from above, he caught Gladio and Cor still conversing while the dance floor grew more populated in a gentle pace of a few songs. Observing was where Ignis felt most comfortable and he felt he had a good handle on almost everything going on below and beside him. Though he tapped a finger against his glass in thought. If only he could find the two rapscallions...

“Ignis? Didn’t expect to see you here. And with a drink no less,” came a lulled female voice.

The man turned and frowned in small surprise. “Commodore Aranea. I could say the same for you. Don’t recall you receiving an invitation,” he mused, looking her up and down in the dark red and black dress.

“What? Do you have the list memorized or something?” she said, taking Ignis’ glass and taking a drink.

A small smirk grew. “Actually, yes.”

Had he been a stranger, Aranea would’ve chocked a bit in surprise. But she knew Ignis and, well, “Not surprised. With you being a ‘kingly’ advisor and all. So what now, you going to kick a girl out for wanting to have a little fun?”

Taking his now lipstick-stained glass back, the minx’s smile was returned. “No. Do you see me being so cruel?”

She shrugged, crossing her arms. “Honestly, yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“Well then, you are sorrily mistaken, Commodore,” he said cheekily, placing a hand on his hip. “Even I am not that strict when it comes to casual parties. Were it a Citadel engagement, however, you would be personally escorted off the premises.”

  
Now that would be worth crashing a party for, the mercenary thought. “Tempting, Specs. You may have just set an open request for an unwanted guest,” she teased, gown flowing with the gentle sways in accented confidence.

“Never said it would be me,” Ignis retorted with a smirk, tasting the wine opposite from the red imprint. Hm, not awful for a casual event in the slightest. “Though now you would simply be an unexpected guest. Unless you came for work.”

Aranea chuckled softly, gazing into emerald and taking a step forward in coy remark. “Told you already, I don’t do that sort of dirty work anymore. Least not in your King’s house,” she added.

From their peripheral, the two caught a familiar chocobo-curl of blond hair poking around the corner followed by midnight blue. “Aranea?”

“Prompto. Hey.”

Noctis glanced between her and Ignis, settling on her with a grin. “Didn’t expect you to be here.”

“She wasn’t expected,” Ignis stated matter-of-factly, having a silent argument with her in a shared glance.

“Well, we’re glad to have you here,” Noct declared, the gunner nodding happily behind him.

“Totally.”

Aranea chuckled, secretly touched. “Well, it is nice to know that someone welcomes my presence. Specs here was just scolding me.”

Mouth parted at the playful accusation. “Now, now, I was not scolding. Simply informing her of future consequences should she act again,” Ignis explained, other hand coming to support his glass from underneath, the movement drawing young eyes to the crystal.

“You, uh, sharing drinks?” Prompto asked, noticing the lipstick with a tinge of jealously and Noctis made a cat-like glance between the two, his mind already coming up with ideas.

Emerald glanced down and Aranea could’ve sworn she saw the advisor’s ear redden slightly. “Not willingly,” Ignis said politely, sighing tiredly at the lipstick as he retrieved a kerchief from his pocket. “She simply showed up and decided to try the wine...”

Prompto and Noctis nodded, glancing to the other as if sharing a secret joke. “Well, maybe Aranea can willingly keep you company,” Noct suggested, “you two have a lot in common. Sort of.”

“Yeah! Like, um, uh, ah-” fingers snapped for ideas, “-you’re both cool, independent, motherly~”

‘Oh for fuck’s sake, Prompto,’ Noctis sighed, glaring at the photographer before smiling at the two mother hens. “He doesn’t mean ‘motherly’ like, uh, ‘motherly’. More like attentive and focused!”

Ignis and Aranea looked at the boys cooly, searching with unconvinced though amused expressions. Just what were these two planning?

Music picked up suddenly and Noctis glanced to the DJ, silently thanking the Kings and Six and threw his hands up. “Hey, this song is great! Why don’t you two go dance or something? Here, I got this,” he said, plucking the drink from Ignis’s grasp and passing it to Prompto before pushing the two away. “Or don’t. Whatever you want.”

Something was up and Ignis took a step forward. “Noct, I-”

“Come on, Specs, let them live a little,” Aranea crooned, looping her arm through the advisor’s to keep him at bay and winking to the other two, letting them bound off while turning to give Ignis her full attention and poking his chest teasingly. “Besides, I want to get to know you more. See if it is true that the Kingsglave does teach their boys to dance.”

Ignis blinked, caught off-guard and resisted the pull leading him to the dance floor, wanting to find out just what the boys were up to. “Commodore-”

“Aranea,” she corrected coyly, still dragging the man in half-wanting to let the boys have fun and to fluster the stiff man.

“Aranea,” Ignis settled, deciding to follow in suit instead of causing a scene. Exasperated, he collected himself and licked his lips, glancing at the floor before glaring at the fair-haired lady intertwined on his arm and whispered. “What are you doing?”

Crimson lips pouted. “Trying to get a handsome man to dance with me and live a little,” she said, trailing her hands along his before taking hold of his hands and tried to get him to sway a bit.

Head shook and craned to try and figure out where the other two went, a vein threatening anger along his neck. Was Aranea drunk already? “Meant about those two. Do you know what is going on?”

Something fluttered in Aranea’s stomach at that sight. Ignis Scientia with his feathers ruffled was rather attractive. But she chuckled at him, reaching up and turning his face back to hers by the chin. “I’m not drunk; and no, I don’t know what the hell those two are doing but I figure it is nothing to worry about. Now, are you going to relax for one second and have a little fun here? Or are you just going to careen about like an old virgin?”

Life was short and the world was riddled with demons; Aranea was all-familiar with the concepts and decided against holding back long ago. And Ignis Scientia, a man of posture and loyalty, was killing himself with these concrete borders he’d place upon himself. The last thing Aranea wished upon anyone was to die without truly living and hold more regrets than prideful moments. And seeing the way brown brows furrowed at her, the lady of Niflheim knew she’d stepped on a nerve with her words. Jaw loosened and tightened with a darkened but knowing and controlled gaze behind those spectacles and Ignis stared.

“An old virgin, hm?” Hand took Aranea’s a touch roughly while the other settled on her hip and both felt a fire of excitement, anticipation, and fight burn inside, feet acting with the rhythm of the heavy bass that coursed above in a match of control and comfort. “You truly have no idea about me, do you, Miss Highwind?”

A smirk and fingers intertwined against leather clad ones, other hand settling on the advisor’s shoulder. “Then enlighten me, Scientia. Or are you so bound by duty that you can’t even defend your honour,” Aranea murmured, only for the two of them to hear while they spun on the dance floor, the mercenary purposing stepping her feet between Ignis’ which he countered easily, neither breaking eye contact from the other. Their feet, though rough, caressed the floor and caught attention, people making lingering glances as the perceived total opposites gave their full attention to each other in a show of dominance.

“A good man can easily do both and track those around him,” he said lowly, almost threatening if it hadn’t been for the smirk and raised brow, stepping deeply and dipping his opponent without notice, her small gasp a little victory, “with dinner ready and set later.”

Not bad, Specs, she thought. “Dinner huh? Well then, what are you cooking right now, Advisor?” Recovering well with a tilt of the head, Aranea rose back up and wrapped a leg around the man’s hip, drawing herself close. “If you can truly focus on such matters right now,” she said, expecting him to pull away or freeze at the closeness but felt him grip her closer instead. Hand gripped her thigh hard until there was only fabric between their bodies and likely small bruises that would show in the morning, much to the surprise of the audience around them.

“A pesky lamb that requires much work and preparation,” he replied, dropping her foot away and turning her to arrange her back towards his chest. “Finding the weak points and breaking them until they are manageable,” Ignis explained, spinning them quickly until he took a sharp stop which she predicted and came back to him with a smirk and slap of the palm, both grinning.

“Lamb, huh? Interesting... What then, Scientia? Do you set it to the fire?” Aranea asked, stepping in advance and pressing him back towards the wall.

Smack.

Leather-clad hand splayed behind her head against the stone, a strand of hair falling onto his face in disarray as he clicked his tongue. “Without a care for preparation? Never. I intend to feast and enjoy my meals, Miss Aranea. From beginning to end.

“Firstly, I would prepare a spice rub; picking and choosing every one with care,” the accent rumble murmured, turning away from the wall into an array of footwork, unsurprised to find she met every step. “Knowing exactly what I want to taste and experience as I set it into a bowl.”

Aranea grinned, enjoying herself and how Ignis seemed to be as well. “You’re particular about your tastes then...”

“...With additions and experimentations, of course,” Ignis amended, “limiting myself to a single desire is not in my liking. Nor is every lamb the same. However,” he continued with a flourish, stepping back and allowing Aranea to part to his side. “No lamb is the same; each has its own strengths, high points, likes...and while a recipe may be magnificent, I tailor it to each one and make it perfect.

“Taking each piece-” Aranea felt him pull her back in and grip her arms, fingers intoxicating her with his words and she sighed in enjoyment. “-And massaging it until it is taut, covered, and filled with spices until it can be set to a warm rest and rise. Then,” he murmured into her ear, taking her weight and turning her into a final dip that she supported with a hand around his neck, “I can finally enjoy myself.”

Aranea let her other hand drop from his shoulder at the final note and the two panted, deep in focus while some people applauded their performance. A light sheen of sweat glazed them both but the two were satisfied with the battle, Aranea now knowing more of Ignis Scientia with a tad bit of heat and flush now. Lifting her proper, the advisor bowed and Aranea curtsied, eyes now dropping in a yield as Ignis came close once more and whispered plainly to the cocky mercenary.

“Let this be a lesson to never call me ‘virgin’ ever again.”

And with that, he left the dance floor, pleased he had proved her wrong and now knowing where the two boys had ran off to. Gawking and slack-jawed boys leaning from a pillar were quite simple to spot even while proving someone wrong. He knew a spectacle such as him dancing would draw them out.

“And what if the lamb wished to treat you, hm?” Aranea asked, walking beside him.

Ignis chuckled, fixing his glasses. “Well I’d be concerned,” he said, amused by her confusion, “considering it is supposed to be dead.”

“...Right,” Aranea replied. Well, that royally backfired. Gosh, how she wished she could hit herself.

But goodness, filling. What a fitting word to describe Ignis’ voice when mixed with double innuendo. How in the utter fuck did he manage to make cooking sexy? He basically murmured a recipe in her ear and made her feel so hot and bothered by it.

Luckily for Ignis though, the lust and heat in his own touch was deemed to adrenalin and not attraction. He had expected Aranea to play dirty with all meanings of the word, but he wondered if she had an aphrodisiac for perfume.

Nevertheless, his own wants and desires would be set aside for later. Climbing the stairs, Ignis smoothed out his jacket and called to the boys hidden around the corner. “Noct. Prompto.”

Checking the time, Ignis nodded and walked to see the two, hair a bit ruffled with flushed faces. “Listen, if you plan on sneaking about like children, at least take care to ensure your phones are charged and that you can get into your quarters later,” the advisor...advised, almost smirking as Noctis frowned and patted his pockets for his keys and saw his phone die.

“Fucking hell...”

“Language. Here you are,” Ignis said cooly, ignoring Aranea as she stifled a laugh when he placed a hand on his hip. “Prompto, I’ll leave Noctis in yours and Gladio’s capable hands.”

The two looked up in surprise, having expected a lecture. Noctis smiled a bit. “Wait, what?”

“Something...up, Iggy?” Prompto asked, looking between him and Aranea who appeared to be just as confused.

The advisor waved away any concern, shaking his head. “Just a bit tired is all. As you saw, had my bit of fun. And, come to think of it, I think I forgot something, so it’d be wise for me to depart. Prompto, Noct, Commodore Highwind, adieu,” Ignis said calmly, hand over his chest and bowed before making his way down the stairs.

Prompto and Noctis looked at each other and back at Ignis, the photographer stating the obvious. “That’s...not normal.”

The prince shook his head. “No. Not even slightly.”

Following the advisor as far as her sight could, Aranea turned to the two with a sideways grin. “Let me go and check on him. He might just be tired,” she said, bowing her head casually to Noctis. “Have fun you two. And try and stay out of trouble.”

Leaving the boys, there was a soft silence akin to two freshly unsupervised children until Noctis murmured a soft “what the fuck” as Ignis and Aranea disappeared into the crowd.

***  
Calling for a car and driver, Ignis caught a composed breath and felt clear of the air as he waited.

“Hey. Everything alright?” Aranea called, catching Ignis by some surprise. He had made a rather rash exit.

Ignis nodded matter-of-factly. “Simply my time to leave is all. And, it was quite obvious those two wished to be alone for whatever reason.”

“How kind of you. So, you can cut the cord...”

The corner of his mouth rose and he simply nodded, raw emotion slipping through in the warmth of his features. “Perhaps I can,” he mused, watching a limousine roll up and the advisor sighed. It would be expected that the chauffeurs would provide a larger vehicle upon his request, figuring how there tended to be three others with him. Opening the door, he caught himself in a pause and thrummed his fingers against the tinted glass.

It would be a shame to waste the space.

“Care to join me?” A careful tone asked, catching Aranea along the steps.

She crossed her arms, trying to dispel the bit of butterflies winding warmly in her. “You think I’ll cause trouble in your absence, Specs? Or do you just want the company?”

“Both. And that there are only so many rides provided to invited guests,” Ignis added, stepping forward and offering a hand, avoiding her eye somewhat as a familiar pink hue resurfaced. “Now then, are you coming or not?”

Smirking, Aranae took his hand and kissed the leather, marking it with red as she hopped in. “If you insist, Scientia.”

Oh Gods, what have I gotten myself into, he thought as he closed the door behind himself.

***

Allowing the quiet for a moment, Ignis reached up and turned on the radio, soft bass filling the air. “Where are your accommodations? Memory serves that you aren’t from here,” the advisor asked, he himself curious as well.

Aranea relaxed against the leather, crossing a leg over the other. “Staying with a friend. How about you? Got a place?”

“Indeed. Though it is a fair drive from here. Hopefully you are content with the journey...”

A brow rose with a laugh. The guy didn’t give himself much credit, did he? His voice alone was better than some other backseat company. “I’m sure we’ll pass the time together pleasantly, Specs.”

“Quite. You yourself make for pleasant company,” he replied smoothly, eye glinting as if he’d read her mind which made for a returned look.

“Flattered. You aren’t too bad yourself,” Aranea grinned, brushing his leg with her foot.

Breath hitched and Ignis cleared his throat with a small current that tickled through him. She was an attractive woman, yes, but surely she wouldn’t settle for less. She was older and certainly more experienced than he. But yet, his toes did curl.

Trained eyes caught the reaction clear as day. “Ticklish, Specs?”

“No, not particularly. Just caught me off-guard is all,” Ignis said cooly, readjusting in his seat and glancing at the driver.

Aranea followed his gaze and tilted her head at him, taking note of how his hands were a bit balled against his thighs. “You really aren’t used to being in the backseat, huh? Here,” she said, climbing over beside him. “Now you have company and a distraction.”

Trouble, Ignis thought when she blocked his view and he could feel her breath flick against his cheek, making him turn away and adjust his glasses. “You likely are unused to such pampering. Being a mercenary and all.”

“Now, now,” she dispelled with a tap against his shoulder. “I’m no stranger to the luxuries of life. Not the first time I’ve been in the backseat of a car either.” Hands crossed behind her head and she leaned back, shutting her eyes with a deep breath which Ignis couldn’t help but glance at quickly with how her chest rose.

Quickly though, he threw his eyes away, hand on his chin to keep from gawking. “How many of those previous times involved handcuffs?” Came an innocent tease and question, one that made Aranea narrow at him.

“None,” she said, slight fire to her tone. Turning to face him more, she rested her head against a hand and looked the stiff man up and down. “Well, not the ones you are thinking of.”

Lips parted at the answer and Ignis licked his lips, enticed.

“Really? But you have been in handcuffs,” he said with a concluding tone that covered for whatever risqué images his mind began to conjure. The air was becoming a bit thick now, thick and heated.

Aranea grinned, enjoying seeing Ignis slip into her control. Leaning in and catching him glancing down, the mercenary whispered into his ear in all manner of a tease, “Only when I wanted to be...

“And when asked nicely,” she said, reaching up to smooth the white collar and trail her fingers against his neck, watching and waiting like a huntress as darken emerald fell to her.

His mouth parted and body warming, Ignis read the air. “You don’t know what I’m capable of,” he muttered, restraint clear in his tone as he edged closer to her.

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” she said, placing her other hand on his thigh while she trailed her fingers along his jaw, following underneath with the stubble until her thumb reached his chin.

A strong hand came over the one on his thigh and Ignis seized her wrist gently, pulling away in the electric air to meet the eager eyes in the rear-view mirror.

“Driver, pull up the partition please,” he requested in a controlled but dominating tone that sent shivers up Aranea’s arms.

The driver nodded, reaching to press a control. “Understood.”

And within a moment, black tinted windows shielded the two from the world, Ignis reaching behind Aranea to turn up the music without breaking away from her stare until the bass boomed more beneath them and his eyes dropped to her lips, hidden from the world.

The drop was all Aranea needed and she pulled Ignis in to claim his mouth, the advisor putting up no fight as he sighed in relief. A growl rumbled in his throat when teeth sank into his bottom lip, causing him to groan as he pulled Aranea flush against him by the back. Gods, he was hungry for some release.

Settling on his thigh, the fair-haired minx tilted her mouth against his while they each fought for control, lips smacking and sighs mixing together. Palming his chest, she flicked her tongue against his teeth and pressed her forehead against his, breaking away briefly.

“Open up,” came a whisper and entrance he did grant but not without darting his tongue against hers, tasting the wine and allure potent on her lips. Aranea smirked, dubbing Ignis as a silly boy for thinking he could overcome her so easily. Seizing his jaw and the hair at the back of his head, she jerked him back and dominated him as the advisor gasped, hyperaware of the carnal heat pooling between his legs as he was grounded upon and deprived of air. Sucking his bottom lip, a knee moved between his thighs in caress.

“Gods,” he groaned, more loudly than he’d anticipated and pulled the minx fully into his lap. Hands firm on her hips, he grounded against her with growing arousal. “You’ve been...quite naughty,” Ignis growled and savoured the soft moan and gasp that tumbled from the red lips.

Aranea straddled the advisor and moved against him. “You going to punish me?” she asked, not giving second of escape from the contact as she gripped his lapels and dipped in for another open-mouthed kiss. “Because...from how it feels right now, feels...like a treat...”

He felt himself twitch in his trousers and groaned. Breaking away and sucking along her neck, his hiked up her skirt. “Can promise you that I can easily turn this into punishment if you so wish,” he purred, fingers trailing along the lace that adorned her body. “Such a garment is so lucky to be seated between your legs so nicely...”

Head fell back and Aranea knew hot soaked she was down there, parting her legs further with some urgency in her wanton tone. “Bet you’d be better. Given how much of a sm-smooth talker you are- fuck...” she whined, biting her lip as he bit through the fabric of her dress against her breast. “T-take it off...Gods, please just take it off...”

“Ah, ah, ah,” he countered, pulling away and relishing the pout she gave. “We do have to leave this vehicle. Wouldn’t you prefer to leave something for later?” Ignis asked, reaching up to kiss behind her ear and turned to lay her against the seat. “Lie back,” he instructed, kissing her with hands trailing and groping along her sides, chest, and hips. Pulling a glove off with his teeth, he discarded the garment to the car floor. Setting his glasses beside the fair grey hair that framed her vulnerable face beautiful, the advisor kissed down her body until he could push her skirt up. “Don’t break them, my darling. That would be unwise.”

Aranea laughed, feeling along for the spectacles and setting them above her head, reaching to grab hold of a seatbelt and raised her hips. Ignis, nestled between her legs, hooked his fingers and dragged the lace down dangerously slow, pressing his nose just above her sex and groaning. “Gods, Aranea,” the whispered breath against her core sent a twist in the small knot in her stomach and the mercenary squirmed, a whimper escaping her as body starved for his touch.

“Ignis...” came a plea and that sent a smirk to the advisor to treated her to a kiss just above her sex, tongue just missing her sensitive bud.

“Yes,” he whispered, shutting his eyes and breathing in her scent which made his mouth water. “Say my name, my darling. Say it and you will be rewarded.” Another murmur and he teased her inner thigh with a lick that trailed just to the outside of her folds, making her part her legs even further to rest a foot on the car floor.

Who knew the advisor had such a praise kink? But deprived and starved, Aranea was more than happy to obliged, nudging herself closer with another moan. “Please Ignis.”

“Please what?” Oh, how that begging tone turned him on, made him feel absolute control to see her becoming putty when he has barely touched her.

“Please lick me, Ignis. Lick me until I’m yours, Ignis. Please.” Tears began to form in her eyes out of frustration and Aranea couldn’t recall when she was so painfully turned on by a man like this.

“As you wish...” he crooned, kissing her sex and wetting his lips with the juices that already pooled there. Hand gripped the belt tighter and a yelp nearly broke past her lips if it weren’t for the other coming down to silence her as he lapped at her, undoing her with every intrusion. Opening, he pressed an open kiss and suckled her up to her clit, curling his lips along the bud until he could hear her almost scream.

“Mm, Ig-Ignis!” Gasping, Aranea bit her hand, shutting her eyes and squeezing the man between her legs. Pressing her thighs apart, the sandy blond smiled wickedly at her and delved down against her folds again, parting them with his tongue and moaning. Incredible, she tasted like the nectar of Six if he could envision such a luxury being available to a mortal like himself. He could spend centuries tracing letters into her, travelling deep inside of her until she became incoherent. Sucking her until he pulled away with a gentle snap, he delved back in with a shake of the head, hands pressing against her hips to keep her down as he terrorized her clit once more.

“Ha Ignis, please...” Aranea whimpered, panting against her hand and resisting the urge to take the advisor by the hair.

An arm came over her hips and he leaned to keep her down, other hand teasing the middle of her sex. “Hm? What is it that you want, darling?”

“M-more. More, Ignis. Please,” she pleaded, toes curling in wanton need.

He hummed, kissing her sensitive bud and relishing the way her body jolted. “How much more? Do you wish to come, Aranea?” he asked, voice full and dripping with sex.

She nodded, holding the seat belt for dear life as she pleaded, “Please. Ignis, please, please, please.”

He chuckled, the vibration and lows thrums sending shocks through her as he replied against her folds. “Very well...since you asked so beautifully,” Ignis murmured, licking her deeply and slowly before making a request through her whimpers. “Say my name. Say it until you can’t say anything more.”

“Ignis,” fingers parted into her and soaked themselves, making her gasp when his tongue flicked hungrily against her clit, fingers pumping in and out of her in a slow rhythm. Warmth knotted even tighter inside of her and moans fell like music from her mouth as she panted. “Ignis...” Another call of the name and his tongue joined his fingers, thumb rubbing circles on her clit that drove her to insanity. He panted against her sex, the hot air sending more thrills as he caught his breath before exploring her further until her lips encapsulated his, her nectar dripping down his chin.

“Ignis, ah! C-close! So close,” Aranea whimpered, hand leaving her mouth to find his hair and tugging it with urgency, making him grunt and buckle at the hips for a moment. A small moment of weakness, but he recovered quickly, ravaging her sex quicker and curling his fingers until he found her sweet spot that made her cry out.   
“Iggy! Ha, more, Ignis, more!” Gods, she was so close, pulling him closer into her as she panted the carnal mantra that was his name. “Ignis, Ignis, Ignis...ngh!”

Feeling her become more undone with each call of his name, the advisor groaned as he curled his fingers, beckoning her sex to give her release as he lapped her juices that leaked around her, his own arousal pressing against the hard leather in search of its own solace. Sucking her clit more forcibly, he felt her tighten around him as he curled his fingers a final time.

“Ignis!” His name moaned just past the music and he pulled out his fingers, lapping her orgasm and juices, Aranea opening her eyes to see him so treated on his knees and between her legs, a sight she would’ve thought impossible before tonight. Twitching and coming until she was flushed red, she was thankful the man guided her down gently as she relaxed her hold in his hair and let her head fall back against the leather, eyes shutting from bliss.

“Gods, that was fantastic...” she whispered, catching her breath while he slipped away with a satisfied grin.

“It was quite fantastic,” he breathed, waiting to see her beautiful eyes before sucking his fingers clean, humming with erotic delight. His hair. Long fringe fell upon his unobstructed features and Aranea this man looked and sounded like sex. “Could spend centuries tasting you and I would never tire of it.”

A rough chuckle and Aranea reached for his glasses, returning them and began to pull her damp panties up her calves before she caught sight of the growing tent in Ignis’ trousers. “Lay back,” she commanded, taking him out of his haze and made him slowly pocket his specs with the realization.

“Aranea,” he said, raising a brow and hoping the dim light concealed his blush somewhat as he attempted to smooth out his trousers. “You don’t have to...”

“Oh, but Specs, I want to. Lay. Back,” she demanded, pushing him against the seat and settling between his legs, working his belt. “Call it equality. Enjoy the scenery.”

Head falling back against the leather, the advisor licked his lips still blessed with her taste and swallowed in watching the woman between his legs. He was by no means a stranger to being treated, but he still felt a twinge of hesitation as the confines on his arousal lessened. “I...It may not...” Gods, what was he even trying to say?

Aranea glanced at him, anticipation in her eyes but also confused as to where the guy was going with his babbling. Was he self-conscious or something? “Sorry, but I don’t make the decisions here,” she said, unzipping his trousers and greeted with black boxers with a small damp spot. “You said we both have to be able to leave the car and I hardly think even you are capable of walking properly with this between your legs.”

Well, she wasn’t wrong but that didn’t stop the man from protesting. “Now I beg to diff- ah,” he groaned, breath ragged when she palmed him through the fabric.

“You were saying?” Smirking, she looked forward to returning the favour. Popping the button open, his erection poked out, hard and neglected. Guiding him out, Aranea stroked him gently, watching Ignis twitch as he struggled to keep quiet. “Liking what I see so far,” she murmured, leaning down and licking up his shaft.

“G-Gods,” Ignis cursed, swallowing down another moan. “Aranea...”

“Mm hm?” Tongue trailed to the pink head and she lapped at the precum dripping from the slit. Ignis balled his hands and panted, resisting another moan with a shake of the head.

His eyes fluttered, mind clouding with pleasure and making it difficult to think. “You don’t...hah...don’t have to,” he whimpered, knowing he’d be undone if he looked at her as she sucked him. “I don’t...don’t...”

“What?” she asked, slipping her hot mouth over him and hallowing her cheeks around him, making him grunt as she slid down and up, coming off of him with a pop. Stroking and watching him carefully, she asked, “You are very well-endowed if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Ignis shook his head, still keeping his eyes shut. “No, no. Not...not that,” he moaned, trying not to cuss as she bobbed up and down, her mouth perfect and warm around him. “I don’t...I don’t know... Six, you’re good...!”

Aranea smirked. That was not the first time she heard that. They were both talented with their mouths. Tongue flat against the bottom of his shaft, she took him deeply into her, moaning around him in ecstasy.

Hips snapped uncontrollably and the advisor groaned, shaking as she continued to torment him. “D-don’t know...when,” he panted, reaching blindly to brush her hair while he fought to control himself, “w-when I might...s-slip...”

“Slip?” The question came after a lewd pop of her lips leaving the twitching head. Still working him from the base, she hummed along the tip and rolled it past her lips, trying to make him break.

“What I might...do. Fuck,” he groaned, finally allowing himself to cuss. “Could ruin...you.”

Aranea arched a brow, not sure if this boy was for real. “A cock isn’t going to ruin me, Ignis,” she assured, trying to not laugh and stroked him harder, deep-throating him again and bobbing more aggressively.

“Fucking Six,” he whispered, feeling himself wind tight with heat and release, not knowing when pleasure could strike. “N-no...not that. I...I don’t know...when I might c-come...Don’t want to...mess...mess make...Fuck!”

He threw his head back, gripping her hair a bit tighter which elicited a sigh around his cock. A little hum of reassurance vibrated around him and Ignis felt fingers lace themselves with his, comforting him as she moved. It was adorable watching him lose control, mixing words and dignity.

“Just let it happen,” she murmured, taking a breath before speaking in occupation. “Can take it,” she said, bobbing faster and let him thrust into her mouth as he lost more control.

Just let go, she commanded, keeping herself trained on his eyes and squeezing his hand, swallowing him as far as she could when he felt him twitch. Ignis shook his head, barely catching his breath as sweat beaded along his flushed face.

“C-can’t...might,” he moaned, eyes screwed shut. Patience drawing thin with this stubborn boy, Aranea squeezed him tightly at the base and drew a gasp, finally bringing those darken emeralds out to meet her and watched them widen before-

“Fuck, Aranea!” A cry and he shot back into her throat, convulsing and spasming at the hip with his orgasm, the hardest he’d experienced in such a long, deprived time. Moaning around him and milking him for all he was worth, Aranea swallowed him, feeling a bit leak down her chin but focused on bringing him down from his high. Watching him slowly relax and pry open his eyes, she let off him with another pop and smirk, surprised when Ignis looked almost ashamed.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, answering her frown with his handkerchief and wiping the excess from her face. “Didn’t want to...make a mess. It’s...been a while for me,” he admitted, red down to his neck.

Unable to help it, Aranea laughed, trying to stifle it with a hand but giggling through it as she climbed onto the seat with weak knees.

“What’s so funny?” Ignis asked, frowning.

“You, dumbass. Think I’m afraid of a bit of mess on my dress or an early fire? Jeez, Specs. Even I can tell being on the road with three dudes would be hard on the body,” she replied, adjusting her hair and retrieving his glove, handing it back to him with a wicked grin. “Maybe I should’ve just gone with my gut and ridden you, save you the worry of making a mess,” she chuckled, winking at his puzzled face.

Well Six, if he hadn’t already being sated, he would be wanting to be now with that comment.

Feeling the car slow, he glanced out the window to see his apartment. Turning back to her, he grabbed Aranea and pulled her in for a deep kiss, both of them tasting each other on their tongues before he pulled away, breathing her deeply again through closed eyes. “I would gladly let that happen to make up for this behaviour. Join me for another round?”

“Certainly,” Aranea replied, excitement and warmth teeming through her as the driver knocked in warning against the window and Ignis opened it, leading Aranea through and to his doorstep.

If the driver knew what was good for him, he wouldn’t utter a single word of what he’d heard to anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, very long. Can promise it wasn't planned like this. But the unexpected length ;) is what made this chapter a bit longer to post. Also, Ignis was really awkward for some reason. Not sure why but I just went with it. Poor boy isn't used to eating out... Get it? Eating ou- I'll see myself out now. Any comments or kudos are welcomed. <3 This is the first smut I've written for a very long time in addition to writing in general, so...thank you for your time and chance on this piece.

**Author's Note:**

> There's the silly set up. So, I mean, there's some plot??? But yeah, smut will come later when everyone gets to the party. My apologies if things seem off as I haven't written for a while, but FFXV really brought the passion back. Any kudos and comments are welcomed. Thank you for reading.


End file.
